Untitled
by littleracer
Summary: How will Usagi ever get over what has happed to her, and will Mamo-chan even want her back after he finds out?
1. Default Chapter

Hi littleracer here this story so for your entertainment so any suggestions are welcome and I hope you like it.

I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters in this story and if you would like to sue me I am poor so your not going to get anything.

Untitled

She felt so cold and desolate. As if slender body's heat were made of ice so thick that it consumed even her sole and made her bones have the need to shiver with despair. Her shaking body, under deep protest, sent pain ripping through her like daggers of cold steal. Usagi could hardly breath as her eyes began to take in her surroundings. What she saw made her gasp and sit up suddenly, sending even more pain through her sore body. She lay on a hard stone floor surrounded by dark stone walls lit by a single torch casting dark forbidden shadows over the small dungeon cell.

'How thehell did I get here? And just to top it off, where the fuck am I?' she thought as she took a look around her cell. She looked down and gasped; 'How in the seven Hell's did I wind-up like this?'she had been beaten savagely, cut from head to toe. A nasty cut, that was slowly beginning to scar, covered her right arm with warm wet blood still on it; resembling the rest of her beaten form. There was a large amount of thick crimson red blood on the floor pooled around her that she had to wonder 'How the Hell am I even alive! I mean there is hardly a place on me that doesn't have a horrid painful cut or a colorful painful bruise. Who the fuck would do this to me?' It was evident that she was in a big fight recently but for the life of her she couldn't remember the fight or the night before for that matter.

She put her shaking hand to her scantily clad chest but found that her broach was gone. 'Damn it' she cursed. She was now absolutely defenseless and the precious silver crystal, her birth right, gone. She tried, off-balanced, to stand but collapsed in pain to the floor, her mind reeling at the possibilities of things that could have happened. Her friends, her fellow girls in arms, could be dead as well as her love, Mamo-chan. Usagi crawled slowly and painfully to one of the dark dirty corners and curled as tightly as she could manage into a small ball.

It was now that she knew, understood fully, that she could do nothing but wait. She let the hot wet tears, that had been forthcoming since she came to, roll down her porcelain face to drop on her drying blood covered knees as her fear finally took hold and sank deep into her bones. She cried and rock all night until she finally fell into sleep, wondering if the Senshi or Mamo-chan would come to rescue her. Even if they were all right them selves , could they get to her?

She had always hated it when she was helpless. She had enough of that sorry act and attitude to last her a life time. Then there was everyone always telling her she was never good enough at anything she did and that she shouldn't be the one who should be being rescued. 'I really have to find a way to change.' she thought bitterly.

The key clanked in the dirty old rusty lock startling her awake. Through sleepy puffy red eyes she thought she saw Mamo-chan; but as her eyes cleared of the sleep and crying induced fog, she could see it was most defiantly not him. The man who came to let her out of the hell hole she had been in was not someone she knew. He was dressed in a black robe; something Mamo-chan could pull off nicely, but would never ware. He swept into the cell , grabbed Usagi painfully and roughly by the arms, and dragged her out of the small confining cell. He was strong, just like Mamo-chan was, so she didn't stand a chance against him in a fight or even a chance to struggle. The hot tears once again came welling up in her desperate blue eyes as she was roughly being dragged along the slightly rough and dirty floor, through dark hall ways that were just as bad looking and dirty as the cell she was confined to moments ago. The decor was definitely a house wide thing as far as she could tell. They ended up in a large bedroom with a blood red velvet comforter and stone walls with grand lights hanging from them, tapestries hung elaborately, and just to top off the look a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling shined down on the bed.

The mystery man tossed her suddenly and forcefully on the bed pining her small slender body down by her fragile wrests and his strongly muscled body over hers. When she screamed he only snickered and said "Do you really think anybody can her you". She could only stair and pray to her mother moon. 'I'm a virgin how can this be happening to me! I just want to be with Mamo-chan please! Selene help me please!' her mind screamed.

After he had stolen her innocence forcefully and roughly through the night, he drug her silently and just as roughly with pleasure in his step evident, back to that cold, dirty, dark, desolate cell.

She laid there silently, not knowing full well what to think. She just hoped that she was not with a child, or hurt in any way internally. Not only would being with child be bad between her and her parents but with Mamo-chan as well.'I can see it all now.' she thought sarcastically on the verge of tears, 'Mamo-chan, I got raped while I was missing and came to be with child. I am so sorry it isn't yours but you know, things happen while your captured by a big strong man who has a thing for you and you have no chance at getting him to do anything but what he wants.' Her thoughts left her crying softly curled up tightly on the dark stone floor hoping the love of her life and her best friends would come to save her and be understanding and sensitive to what had happened.

Ok Ok I am sorry please don't hurt me I know it kind of sucks being my first fiction I've wrote so once again suggestions would be nice. And any suggestions for a title would be good too.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Untitled

Rated R for language and suggestive material

I would like to send a special thanks to my friend and editor Serenity Maxwell I couldn't have done it with out her. Okay Folks I reloaded this story cause a part was missing so sorry if anyone did not know what was going on. I fixed it.

I don't own sailor moon author pouts.

* * *

Back in Rei's room the Senshi and Mamoru sat talking about the fight that had accrued two days before. "Artemis is there any information on where the Wiseman took Usagi?"

"No, I've discussed this with Ami and we've both come up empty handed."

Rei couldn't believe this, "What do you mean, you haven't found anything!" she bellowed making Artemis wince at the sound.

"Gee Rei, and I thought you couldn't stand her." Minako commented.

" Humph, of cores I can't stand that baka." Rei retorted.

"Yeah, whatever" commented Makoto.

Luna sighed "Usagi is a very strong person, I just hope she's strong enough."

"Damn it all! I want to kill that son of a bitch for even thinking he could lay a hand on her." Makoto said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Swearing and threatening to kill isn't going to help us fined Usagi any faster." Luna said matter of factually.

"Oh hush up Luna ..." she paused in thought, " it was a promise anyways."

"Come on you two, it's not like arguing is going to get us any where either you know." Ami said trying to get the two of them to stop arguing.

The room fell silent except for the soft typing of Ami's fingers over the keys of her computer after her resounding true statement. They all knew there was nothing to be done unless Ami or Artemis found something on Usagi's whereabouts. Also, deep down they knew she could be as good as dead even as they sat comfortably in their warm houses safe from any danger, or so they thought. Although it was the last thing they even wanted to think about.

* * *

In the Tsukino house things weren't much better by far.

"What do you mean, you haven't found her?" Kenji ( a.k.a. Usagi's dad) yelled into the phone at the police from his seat in his living room.

" I am terribly sorry sir but there isn't much of a chance of us finding her...even alive at this point...or at all..."

" Your giving up!" Kenji nearly screamed into the phone, cutting the policeman off. "She's my only daughter! I have to get her back! You can't just give up!" He said just before he slammed the phone down on the receiver, almost in tears.

"No ... she's got to come home" Ikuko (a.k.a. Usagi's mom) sobbed into her hands for the tenth time since her daughter hadn't come home two days ago after school. "I just want my little girl back. I just want my happy little Usagi back...I just want her back" Ikuko was fully sobbing now. "It wasn't that long ago I first held her, watched her walk around the room to me, sent her to her first day fo school..." at this point she started to become incoherent.

"We'll get her back." Kenji said confidently going over to his wife, putting his arm around her in comfort.

"How can you sound so sure of it! I mean she could be any where, and only God knows what... what in the world, could have happened to her by now! 48 hours is a long time!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

Kenji held her tighter as he spoke softly trying to comfort his wife, and reassure her that ever thing would work out fine."Everything will be alright, just wait and see. We'll get her back and everything will go back to normal." He said trying to get her to stop crying but he knew it was just a lie. Way deep down in the pit of his soul, he had a sickening feeling that nothing would ever be normal, or for that matter, be okay. So like all people, he did the only logical thing he knew; he believed the lie. Yes, the one that goes 'everything will be alright in the end'.

That night before Kenji climbed into bed, he prayed for God to bring his child back to him unharmed, and if God did this for him he would forever be in his debt. But he failed to think that it takes more than just prayers and wishes to get a real miracle to happen.

* * *

He was quite happy with himself. He had out done the so-called 'invincible' Senshi. He had managed to take their leader right out from under their noses without them being able to do a damn bloody thing about it. With that thought, he let loose his deep maniacal laughter.

At that same moment, Usagi was in her dirty dungeon room crying her eyes out with shackles on her ankles, with only the spiders and their webs for comfort. And he loved it. The shear helplessness of if made him smile gleefully. She was just like a small pet rat to him, like a child's favorite toy almost. She was trapped by him, had no freedom to make her own decision no matter how hard she protested against his will, and that only made him reveal in having her as his pet, his play thing, all the more. But, thinking about such things was to be saved for later as he, being the Wiseman, must live true to his name and the reputation it came with.

He would begin with the rest of the senshi and their identities they tried so hard to keep from the rest of the worlds Populus. Once his dastardly clone of the child called Usagi he held in is clutches found out their identities it would all be over for the insufferable little brats that stood in his way. He would personally (as to not have shit screwed up by those idiotic Yuma) go to each of their homes at night while they slept ever so peaceful in their proud glory of ridding the world of an evil such as he and slit their tiny little throats before they can so much as whimper out an apology to him, let alone the scream that would be let out if an ordinary human were to do it.

Why? Well its actually very simple, all real basic elementary. They would become those who served the child he so desired but was unable to grasp as his son took that from him. Her mother, when she found out, took vengeance. Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium had banished him, telling his son that he had died by Berrils evil hands, when in all reality he had been sent to the distant planet of Nemesis. There he had found only desolate ice and loneliness with not even his so called wife at his side. He devised a plan to freeze himself until he could return to claim the princess he so desired to have with him. The only problem was that he was too late in the future to have her. His godforsaken son had taken her again as his bride and they ruled over a place called Crystal Tokyo. He was not pleased at this and launched his now successfully unfolding plan after gathering some weak minded morons he could brain wash into doing his biding. Oh yes, the senshi would pay for supporting his sons lust for the beautiful princess he loved the moment he saw her. His son would pay, and if his sons younger brother ever dared to show his face, he would as well.

"Oh yes, little senshi," he hissed, "you and all your so called righteous gang, will pay...very, very dearly." With that he laughed a bone chilling and frightening laugh that shook the halls of his palace and made any creature that dared live in this hostel environment run in fear.

* * *

The sound of his rude, annoying alarm woke him up so abruptly from the sweet euphoric dream of Usagi that was going through his love deprived mind. He reached out from under the black light covers that Usagi had given him last Christmas and turned off the alarm he so desired to put out his open balcony window. He rolled over to the other side half awake placing his tone muscled arms around his wife of four years and kissing her tenderly but deeply on the lips. Her finger tips traced feather light up his bare toned but scared back to his relaxed and soft neck . The light knock on the oak door interrupted them as their small three year old daughter walked into the room, her bright sapphire eyes like her daddy's tired and groggy and her braided brunet hair swinging in the breeze lightly as the door let in a draft.

"Mommy... daddy what's for breakfasss I hungy." her little tired voice trailed out.

"I'll make something to eat in a couple of minuets." He told her lovingly as he waled by, ruffling her hair as he walked by. He normally wouldn't have procrastinated but it was a beautiful morning and he wanted to spend time with his lovely wife, no matter how confusing the last two years had been with the uprising of his past life.

As he was making the fluffy sweet aromaed pancakes, his wife came to stand behind him with her arms slender around his toned tan waste and her lithe heart shaped face buried in his soft shoulder. "Hmmmmmm..." she purred, " It smells good."

"Oh it had better." he teased, " I'm only the best pancake maker there is."

"Ha," she laughed lightly and melodically before stating, " Ain't that a lie." she said practically laughing still as she said it.

"Oh then, I suppose you don't want some then?" He said teasing her, turning around to face her.

"Oh Mamoru come on now." She slapped his chest lightly, " You know how I love your cooking."

And so his morning went. Full of laughter and fun.

As Mamoru drove to work thoughts ran aimlessly through his head, like a child on a sugar high let lose in a field. For instants: Usagi and the fact that she's been missing for almost three days now. Also the details of his life, his real life. YES HE HAD ONE, god, he had one before any of this all started. After all... he was married and had a girlfriend which... oh what the hell just get over it, he had a double life and he knew it. When he knew something, he knew it well. But he wouldn't have it any other way. He had married his wife two years before Sailor Moon and the princess were even on the scene and Sailor Moon was now just a bonus. Well okay, not really a bonus. He truly did love her...he thought. So sue a man for being confused. Ok so he could call it an afire, not technically as he never 'did it', but still close enough. I mean what sane man would help himself when it came to the beautiful Usagi. After all she was very good looking, down right sexy if you asked him. For crying out loud she was Sailor Moon! What guy in his right mind wouldn't want a piece of her? Any piece at all.

On the other hand he had to admit he wife was very good looking as well. After all it was his love and devotion to her in the first place that got him between a rock and a hard place when his past life caught up with him. Then there was his daughter he loved very much and that would never change. But it did make him feel even worse when it came to the secrets he was keeping, he knew one day Usagi and his wife both would find out and he prayed that they would not hate him for all of this. He sighed as he got out of his car and headed inside, it was no use beating himself up over the mater after all it's like the saying goes; no use crying over spilt milk, coffee in his case.

What he didn't know was how it would all work out. You see destiny had a way of being like Sailor Pluto. As we are all aware, know all; tell nothing. Or in just plain English, just confuse the hell out you.

* * *

Please any suggestions are more than welcome I love to here from people! And I hope you all enjoyed it and sorry it took so long. 


End file.
